


I kissed Mordred (and I liked it)

by 2o2o_Kit



Series: Cursed Merlin [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Based on a Katy Perry Song, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Crack, Crack and Angst, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Song Parody, Sorry Not Sorry, What-If, sorcery, this came from an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit
Summary: What if during 5x11 Mordred kissed Merlin when they were talking in the hall.Now Merlin reflects on his feelings to the tune of Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl."
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Cursed Merlin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I kissed Mordred (and I liked it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aradia_MoonFlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia_MoonFlare/gifts).



> This simply came up as an idea when I was talking with my friend. I would strongly recommend listening to Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl (maybe the instrumental version) to get the full effect.

They say my life is planned  
It has an intention  
Who knows what destiny has in hand  
Could be chicken  
The wall I got rammed into  
Really turned me on  
My loathe for you  
Could be redemption  
  
I kissed Mordred and I liked it  
The feisty little dipshit  
I kissed Mordred just to try it  
I know my boyfriends won’t mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I trust the knight  
I kissed Mordred and I liked it  
I liked it  
  
No, I don't even know his pain  
There was chatter  
But it was stopped by Gwaine  
Just magical nature  
It's just what, warlocks do  
The special love we gave  
AO3 got so amused  
A canon gay  
  
I kissed Mordred and I liked it  
The feisty little dipshit  
I kissed Mordred just to try it  
I know my boyfriends won’t mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I trust the knight  
I kissed Mordred and I liked it  
I liked it  
  
Us warlocks we are so magical  
Soft spells, red scarfs, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
We cannot deny it  
The sorcery is not so innocent  
  
I kissed Mordred and I liked it  
The feisty little dipshit  
I kissed Mordred just to try it  
I know my boyfriends won’t mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I trust the knight  
I kissed Mordred and I liked it  
I liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this song is stuck in your head now


End file.
